Questing for a Cure
by Kingdomalith
Summary: Sequel to "How to be a Werewolf at Camp half-blood", takes place one year after Derek and Rebecca left CHB. A member of the pack wants to be cured, can you guess who? To find the cure, they must return to Camp Half-blood to go on a quest that could change everything. With dangers of normal monsters, an old enemy to Werewolves and Demi-Gods rising, a war is on it's way. On hiatus.
1. Vamps Always Ruin The Night

**Disclaimer: Hey! I don't own PJO, only my own characters, Derek, Rebecca, and Sinding!**

**Author's note: Hey guys! And girls, I'm back! *insert instrumental to Without**** Me by Eminem plus my horrid singing* So anyways, I'd like to thank all of those who read and reviewed How to be a Werewolf at Camp Half-blood, without you this sequel wouldn't have been made. I have an evil plan in place for this story for the ending, so don't tell me I didn't warn you! :3 anyways, this chapter might be a -cough- little gory -cough- but I promise that the later chapters won't be AS gory if you reviewers want! Or even more gory, I'm not sure. -le shrug- anyways, on with the chapter :D  
P.S. I'll try and keep a regular update scheduel, but when school comes I might be a bit slower! (if this story actually makes it that far of course XD) and also if I don't go away from my laptop or computer!  
Now with that, on with the story!  
****  
**

* * *

******  
****Rebecca's ****POV**  
I leaped on a vampire, he barred his dirty fangs at me and hissed loudly as I growled back at him, barring my own sharpened teeth at him. It took me all but a second to sink my teeth into his chest and rip his dead heart out and throw it half way across the field we were in like a chew toy. I looked back down at the vampire and whimpered slightly, the vampire was turned around my age, he smelled of parasite… but there was a lingering scent on him that made me to believe he was a Demi-God just as I had been not long ago. The vampire was not someone I recognized though, not anyone I had seen at camp, and that made me wonder if he was turned by accident, or on purpose?

I pondered the question for a moment, but then suddenly remembered that there were more, older looking bloodsuckers around that the rest of the pack was fighting. I quickly looked around and saw that Derek had just taken down the last of the bloodsuckers, a teenage girl with long flowing black hair and pale white skin to match. He had ripped off her head completely, spraying blood everywhere, getting his fur filthy. I looked around us, other bodies of more vampires were spread across the field along with more members of Derek and I's pack. There had been a lot of these attacks recently, the vampires growing in strength all over. One of the oldest, Joshua, told us all that many years ago, Vampires were less frequent to attack in groups like these. Back then as he said that only the occasional vampire would be alone leaving a whole pack or a stray of our kind to fight them.

I ran over to Derek on all fours, he was laying down on the ground with hi paws under his head. I slowed down when I neared him and trotted the rest of the way. When I was close enough to him, I put my head down and nudge him lightly in the back. He turned his head to me and I flashed him a wolf-y grin, then nudged him lightly again which he did a weird noise that sounded like he was laughing at. Sinding, who was still the pack's leader, looked at us from afar with a slightly confused and amused look on his wolf face. I barked out a some-what laugh then pawed at the ground for a moment before laying stomach down on the ground beside Derek. I snuggled into him; he turned his head towards me and touched his nose to mine. I flashed him another wolf-y grin and licked him happily. He licked me back and I did another some-what laugh before I settled down and looked around us again, taking it all in how so much had changed.

You see, these vampire attacks have happened a lot since last year when Derek and I joined up with Sinding and his pack. At first we could handle them, but gradually they have gotten much worse. We were lucky this time that everyone made it out alive, but before we weren't as lucky. In the last few attacks, we've lost two members of our pack, Johnny and Terrance. Johnny had been completely decapitated by a much older Elder vampire that the rest of the pack had to fight off while enduring attacks from much younger vampires as well. Terrance had been killed when we were facing a much larger group, a month ago at the full-moon. I remember the night clearly, it was all good at first, and we gathered and waited in a clearing for the moon to be in the sky, shining brightly on us all. The change took about a minute, and when we all finished we heard loud footsteps coming towards us. It was a huge group of newborn vampires, Derek and I managed to hold off and kill some while the others tore through their ranks like butter. Terrance was overwhelmed, though the newborns who weren't as strong as those that were older (vampires grow more powerful with age) they ganged up on him and tore his body to shreds as I watched. The sight of it is bore into my mind, branded there to forever lurk in the back of my mind, giving me nightmares unexpectedly.

I shivered at the remembrance of the moment, I felt a chill run through the back of my spine, Derek looked at me with concern but I just shook my head and he understood. I snuggled into Derek more and closed my eyes, I felt tired but I didn't fall asleep yet. The wind blew as the remaining members of the pack came towards us; Sinding was the last as he was the farthest away.

"Attention!" He barked at us, to a human they would have sounded just like a growl, or a bark, or a snarl, but to us Werewolves we can understand each other perfectly well during the change. I looked over to Sinding, waiting for him to continue his announcement. "We are fortunate that this time around none of us have sustained major injuries or have been… deceased. It is this time around that we pray to the gods for help in our survival, though they may not particularly like us, we can only hope for any blessing they give us." He finished and we all nodded in agreement. I closed my eyes and sent prayers to my dad Apollo; I hadn't prayed to him in a while and hoped he wasn't too mad at me.

I finished praying and looked around, Derek and Sinding I knew were praying to their dad while the others I wasn't quite sure of. Derek and I had made many friends since we joined the pack, sometimes we ran across other packs that Sinding knew people from, and we stopped to have some chats... I found out that a lot of werewolves actually didn't choose to be turned, but embrace the change anyway, kind of like Derek. I though, remember choosing this way of life, it was the only way to be with Derek and I didn't want to leave him ever leave him… it was like this sort of force that encouraged me to choose, either our family or Derek and I chose Derek.

**Derek's POV**  
I stood up and stretched, I had been laying down for like ten minutes next to Rebecca and I needed move around a bit. I had finished praying to my dad a minute ago, hoping he'd hear my pleas for help. The Gods weren't supposed to help "monsters" like us, but some of the Gods still liked some of us so they helped however they could. I looked around and saw that everyone except Rebecca had went back to doing their own thing, whether it be running around, chasing after bunnies and squirrels, or just lazing around in the field, scowling or ripping the dead bodies of the bloodsuckers apart even more.

The bloodsuckers as we call them are evil parasites that deserve to rot in the underworld for all eternity. They drink innocent peoples' blood then kill them food, and fun! It's disgusting, I hate their snobby ways and they have no consideration for human life! They've already killed two of the members of our pack, and a few of my other Werewolf friends I made in the past year, they think we're mutts who need to be slaughtered or controlled like animals!

Rebecca looked at me as I began to grow mad thinking about the bloodsuckers, she got up herself and walked over to me, she looked at me with eyes I could easily read, they asked me; "are you alright?' I put a paw up and so did she; we touched paws and licked her face playfully. She growled playfully at me for making her face wet and I took off sprinting, she chased after me seconds later. I sprinted all around the field which was actually very large, dodging the bodies of the bloodsuckers as I did. Rebecca chased after me, but was far behind because I am a MAD SPEED DEMON. (Hence being a child of Hermes) I would do an evil laugh right now but Rebecca is still trying to gain on me and I don't want to use up any breath laughing at the moment so… Yeah.

Anyways, since I was distracted, I started to slow down and Rebecca caught up to me, she did this GIANT jump and landed right on top of me, it kind of hurt but it was still funny. "Ouch!" I growled playfully from under her, "Why'd you do that?" she just shook her head and barked out a laugh.

"Because it was funny! Honestly Derek, have you never been in a dog pile before?" she flashed me a wolf-y grin and I started to laugh as well. Rebecca got off me and we proceeded to play around in the field for hours with the others watching, looking amused as we jumped on each other and snapped at each other playfully and sometimes a few of the other members joined in on the chase. Yep, it was another casual Full moon… Until we heard the sound of footsteps coming from all around us once again. I sniffed the air and smelled the scent of more vampires that were coming straight for us! I looked all around and saw that Rebecca was scanning the forest for the bloodsuckers. I scanned the forest as well, catching a glimpse of one in the forest right before it jumped and landed on me. I snapped my teeth at the bloodsucker but he didn't back down, he grabbed me by the fur and flung me half way across the field.

I whimpered as I hit the ground, it felt as though my shoulder shattered on impact. Rebecca quickly leaped on the vamp that threw me and clawed at him. He hissed at her and they started having a struggled that the vamp was winning. I got up shaking but I knew I had to save Rebecca. I ran to where they were struggling, I grabbed the vamp's neck in my teeth and pressed down as hard as my jaw would allow breaking the vamps necking killing him instantly, and threw his body into a tree for good measure. I spat out his horrible blood and looked around for another target. Rebecca had found another one who got a swipe at her chest leaving a deep gash but she managed to get the upper hand and bite off one of the bloodsucker's arms as blood sprayed all over the ground and on her. She whimpered as some got in her eyes and the bloodsucker screeched loudly and other vampires tried to fight their way to their parasite brethren.

It took Rebecca a minute to regain her sight, but she managed to claw at the vamp and make him bleed to death through the many deep gashes she made, but he did manage one more blood curdling scream before go limb and dying. Rebecca crawled out from under her and I flashed her quick look of concern before getting punched in the face out of NOWHERE! The vamp who punched me in the face was like a ninja! He appeared outta nowhere and just went like "BAM! Gotcha!" I spit out some of my own blood and snarled. I leaped on the vamp and struggled with him a minute and then managed to push him off. He hissed at me but I growled back and clawed his eyes out. He screamed loudly and I whimpered as he fell so the side bleeding heavily from his eyes until he was dead.

I looked around me, everything was silent and eerie. Rebecca was looking around like I was, she had a few deep gashes here and there all on her but nothing too bad. I tried to look for Sinding, he and the other members of the pack who were gravely injured were lying in a circle, moving slightly so I see they were alive. I tried to move but my shoulder hurt hell and a fell to the ground whining. Rebecca rushes over to me and I looked at her. I kept whining because of the pain in my shoulder and she nudged me, concerned. I whined and nudged back, but I felt really tired so I closed my eyes. Rebecca pawed at the ground and lay down beside me. She snuggled into me and I snuggled into her as much as possible before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

**Ending Note: Did you like it? I hope so :D also, I AM taking in Annonymous reviews, and I WILL answer to them each chapter! Thank you!**


	2. Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't think I own PJO. If I did, then I'd be rich and be working on the rest of the HoO right now!**

**Author's Note: WHOA. LATE. SORRY. I had a surprise camping trip sprung on me and I couldn't bring my laptop so my update scheduel went *poof* like that. So yeah, I hope you like it :) I kind of had to speed-rush-this so yeah, please do tell me if you like it in the reviews! Reviews make me write faster, and any feedback would be amazing! Thank you in advance, and remember, I will answer to Anonymous reviews at the start of each chapter if I get any! Now enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Rebecca's POV**

I woke up at Dawn. I looked around myself and found that I was in the pack's hideout instead of back in the field. I sat up immediately and saw that I had a blanket on me; I felt the slight softness of the foam pad that I was laying on as my make-shift bed. It was by pure luck that I was able to find this just discarded in the old abandoned warehouse we were in currently. I wrapped the blanket around my naked body (as I usually take my clothes off before changing so they don't rip during the change) and walked to the pile of clothes in the corner on a mat. I picked up a dirty shirt and put it on; I kept the blanket around me as I kept dressing in case Derek decided to come by if he was awake too.

When I finished dressing I threw the blanket back over to the foam pad and fixed my hair up a bit, I knew it was kind of pointless to try and fix it, and I'm not one of those Aphrodite kids but I always wanted to look me best for Derek. I bent down and wiped some dust off foot and looked around again, the warehouse wasn't obviously the _best _place to settle down for a month or so but it _was_the best place and the biggest that we found. Sure it was dusty and dirty, but really what would you expect? I mean I didn't expect us to be in a luxury hotel, and I've gotten used to the moving and the dusty places like this place these past few months.

Sighing to myself, I walked to the old wooden door that separated me from the guys and opened it. I looked around and walked out, walking around many old wooden boxes that made a maze all around the warehouse, I ended up in the middle of it where the guys had set up their sleeping bags. I looked around and saw that all the guys, even Sinding were lying down in the sleeping bags they found, resting. I found where Derek had set up his sleeping bag and was currently laying down sleeping in. I quickly- and quietly sneaked over to Derek, careful not to wake the others that were sleeping.

After being so ninja and sneaking over to Derek, I kneeled beside him and lightly poked him in the nose. He instinctively scrunched up his nose and snorted in his sleep at me while I giggled quietly at him. I was a lot more laid back since leaving camp, I didn't have to be the responsible one for my family, my little brothers and sister, and even doing the chores that each cabin has to do, usually I'd organize what chores I, and my brothers and sisters did with some help from Will, my half big brother and the Apollo cabin leader.

Scanning Derek for the best spot to poke him, I decided to poke both of his shoulders simultaneous, to see if he woke up. I slowly walked over on my knees (is there even a name for that..?) behind him and placed my hands a few centimetres overtop of his shoulders, retracting my thumb, ring finger, middle finger, and pinkie finger on both hands I quickly poked him fast, but hard and his eyes shot open and he did a small scream of pain. I frowned, not knowing what was wrong (his shoulder had shattered during the previous night before, although I had no idea as he never told me) and ran a finger through his short hair.

"Derek?" I asked him softly, a murmur low enough for only him and me to hear. "Are you alright? Did I hurt you? Do you know what's wrong?" Derek shook his head weakly and I nodded. He wasn't okay, obviously I did hurt him and he only had a slight idea of what's wrong. I sighed to myself, I hated to see him hurt, but me being the child of Apollo we had I was usually the one who patched everyone up after a big fight, like the one we had yesterday… the other's survived but took heavy injuries. Two of the other pack members, Hugh and Jared took the least out of the guys; they only had a few deep gashes that bled heavily until their werewolf regeneration kicked in. The next was my friend Gavin who had some muscle tissue ripped that would have been major for a human, but by now it was almost half healed.

"Rebecca?" he said weakly to me, I frowned at him. He had never been so exhausted and hurt in his life that I knew of, and it was painful to see him like this. He was still in the same clothes as last night (meaning before the transformation), his dirty, navy blue T-shirt that he loved to wear was ripped at the seams and had old rips through it from a few months ago when he fought a grizzly bear while we were in the state of Washington. That fight was close, the grizzly bear had gotten the upper hand at first and Derek almost had his entire arm clawed off, luckily by the time we found him he had the grizzly bear on the run and Derek was grinning like the Mad Hatter in Alice in the Wonderland.

His pants had been ripped as well, they were old wore out pants that he found in a donation pile but they worked. The colors were green and grey, green was his favourite color since it was the color of the trees and the grass that he used to play in at the park by his old home, the same park he told me he was bit in.

I looked Derek straight in the eye and put my left hand on his cheek slowly, he was still waiting for me to reply as I did so. "Yes Derek?" I asked softly, trying to sooth him after he experienced the pain that I caused by poking him.

"Did you do that?" he asked weakly, looking me straight back into the eye.

"Yeah…" I said while looking down, I felt really guilty for not knowing and hurting him. He put his good arm around me slowly.

"It's… okay Rebecca…" he said to me, I nodded and lay down beside him. He turned a bit so that she could face me but not enough to hurt his shoulder more.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Derek; I didn't know you were hurt that badly…"

"I know, I's okay… it's not your fault." I sighed when he finished.

"Okay… "I looked at him and he carefully one armed hugged me.

"Hey," he cracked a small smile. "this reminds me about the time at camp when you were showing me how to do archery and you watched as I shot the arrow but it somehow backfired and flew up into the sky and just barely missed my foot when it came down so I ran and tripped on a rock and I face planted so hard on the grass I had grass stains on my face."

I quietly laughed, that had been one of the worst Archery fails I have seen in my life.

_Flashback  
_**  
**_The sound of the leaves blowing in the wind was calm and soothing, not the way Derek was acting at all._

_"Rebecca! How do you work this thing?" he said as I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but crack a smile._

_"Well first, Derek, you aim AT the target, not fifty feet away from it."_

_"What? I did NOT aim fifty feet away!"_

_I pointed to a half broken off arrow that landed nearly fifty feet away by a rock it bounces off of and then somehow got stuck in the ground from who-knows-what. "Does THAT ring a bell, Derek?" I put a hand over my mouth to hold back my laughter from his expression._

_"W-well yeah…. But um… but still! That is NOT fifty feet!"_

_"Oh come on, that is TOTALLY fifty feet!"_

_"Nuh uh!"_

_"Yuh huh!"_

_"Nope!"_

_"Yep!"_

_"Fine! We'll measure then!" He said as he started to walk towards arrow._

_"One…two…three…four…five…five….five…five…"_

_"Hey! You're just saying five over and over again!"_

_"Am not!"_

_"Are too! That's cheating, Derek!"_

_"Fine, you count then!"_

_"I will then!" I stepped towards the arrow, counting each step as I took them and eventually came up to the arrow with forty seven steps. "There! Forty seven steps! Told you!" I yelled to Derek who frowned slightly._

_"Fine! But it's not fifty!" He yelled back._

_"Close enough, Dare-bear!" I ran back to him. He rolled his eyes; he hated being called Dare-bear._

_"Don't call me dare-bear!"_

_"Why? It's cute and fits you; you're a giant bear who can't shoot a bow." I grinned._

_"Bah." He said and I laughed. "Can't I just try again?"_

_"Of course! Just try and aim this time, okay?"_

_"Okay! Okay!" He went and grabbed the bow he dropped on the ground; he set it up and put an arrow in it. I watched as he loaded the arrow then prepared to shoot, I was about to tell him he needed to adjust the arrow- but he shot before I could. The arrow flew up into the sky out of sight and Derek's eyes widened, he dropped the bow and looked up at the sky, and he stood there for a few moments before the arrow came back into sight and landed right beside his foot. He screamed and ran, tripping over a rock face planting into the grass. I laughed but ran over to him, I helped him up and saw grass stains on his face and put a hand over my mouth to refrain from laughing._

_"You okay?" I said, holding back more laughter. He sat up and winced, then looked down at himself and started laughing. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said and I laughed with him. He had a nice laugh, like an angel. We continued to laugh for a few minutes before he stood back up and brushed himself off. "Okay, let's try this again…"_

_End Flashback_

"We sounded like we were eight back then!" I said and we both laughed.

"We sure did! Don't you think it was one of the most stupid things to argue about?"

"Well, that and when we argued about 'how to climb a tree'"

"That was one of my favourites!"

"Exactly!"

We laughed more, remembering all our stupid arguments from before, we heard shuffling coming from the other people around us but we kept laughing. It was the sound of our fellow pack members waking up from all of our laughter.


End file.
